


See to It

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [18]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Yesung have an adventure together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See to It

"We should go on a journey together!" had been the words that Yesung had said him. Never mind that they're currently in the Super Junior dorms and he isn't Kyuhyun's boyfriend yet (no, not yet)--but Kyuhyun doesn't say no.

"Okay," he says, and they go off on their journey.

\--

Their first stop is at the little store right outside of the building.

"Why are we out  _here_ ?" Kyuhyun complains, tightening the jacket around his body. "It's fucking freezing! And--"

"Hey, no complaining." Yesung turns around and gives Kyuhyun a pointed look. "You said you'd go on a journey with me. So we're going on this journey together."

"Journey to  _where_ ?" Kyuhyun asks the air.

When Yesung happily and politely asks the old woman at the counter for a coupon on turtle food, Kyuhyun wants to hit his head against the wall.

\--

Their next stop is the toilet.

"Why are we in  _here_ ?" Almost the identical question, except in a whole different place. Again, Kyuhyun reminds himself that they're not boyfriends yet, mostly for the press, and also because Kyuhyun doesn't want to be labeled "the weird one's significant other." Which is true, but still.

He briefly forgets this, though, when Yesung leans in suddenly and kisses him on the lips, taking his breath away. Kyuhyun kisses back and forgets that they're in a  _bathroom_  of all places.

"This is our second stop," Yesung replies against his lips.

Cutting him off and tracing his fingers down to his pants is Kyuhyun's only response.

\--

Their third stop is Eunhyuk's room.

"What--" Kyuhyun starts, but Yesung quickly puts his palm over Kyuhyun's mouth and giggles. He pulls him into the corner between the dresser and the bed, where they can't be seen unless you looked really,  _really_  closely.

"What are we doing here?" Kyuhyun hisses once they're in the dark corner, but Yesung pushes a finger to his lips and points out into the open space of the room. Kyuhyun turns around to look.

He sees Eunhyuk come into the room suddenly, and locks the door. Kyuhyun's about to whisper something angrily about how they're trapped in this room with the (smell) bandmate of theirs, when suddenly, he stops.

Because suddenly Justin Bieber's  _Baby_  is blasting in the room.

It's slightly quiet, but loud enough for any occupants of the room to hear. Eunhyuk peers outside to make sure no one can see him, before grabbing something underneath his bed. Kyuhyun sees that it's a toy baby, not unlike the one that he had been dancing with on that one day at Star King.

"Baby, baby, baby ohhh," Eunhyuk coos to the toy baby as he dances along the hardwood floor.

Kyuhyun and Yesung giggle in the corner.

\--

Their fourth stop is a bit farther. It's a pet shop downtown of Seoul, and Kyuhyun represses all the grumbles in his mouth as he dresses up in his usual disguise before the two of them go out.

"Look!" Yesung says happily as they walk along the sidewalks. "A pet store!"

"You're bringing me to a pet store?" Kyuhyun blinks at him. "That's where this journey is going?"

"I'm making it up as I go along," Yesung tells him gleefully. Kyuhyun's slightly stunned for a moment, but Yesung tugs at his hand. "Come on!"

They enter the shop. Yesung runs over to the back, where there are large turtles swimming along in the tanks.

"Turtles!" he says happily, tapping on the glass. "It's turtles! We should buy tons of turtles, Kyuhyun! So many turtles that we can take over the world! You said you always wanted to be an evil dictator, right? Well I'll help you with that!"

Kyuhyun makes a note to himself that when he becomes an evil dictator, he's going to drown all the turtles in the world.

\--

Their fifth stop is a restaurant, still in downtown, where they decide to stop for lunch. (Since Yesung's making all this up, Kyuhyun decides to take advantage of this--he offers up the idea of Chinese food, which he knows Yesung can't turn down, even though he's looking like he hates this place already because of its dirtiness.

This knowledge makes Kyuhyun smirk.)

"What can I get you today?" a pretty waitress acts. 

"Uh, just tea please." Yesung even looks mildly sick. For some reason, this makes Kyuhyun even happier. (He knows he's always been called evil by the other members--they were just jokes, of course.)

Kyuhyun lists off a bunch of Chinese food that he'd eaten with the members of SJM back in China, and when the waitress goes off, Yesung turns to Kyuhyun.

"How long are we going to  _stay_  here?" he complains.

Kyuhyun grins. "This is our adventure, remember? You stay here as long as I do."

Yesung groans.

\--

Their sixth stop is after they've paid the Chinese restaurant ("How did you expect me to stay in that filthy place," Yesung had said to him, "for an hour? One  _fucking_  hour?" But Kyuhyun had just grinned, all the same) and head back to the dorm. This counts, because they end up getting lost on the way.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Kyuhyun asks blindly. He turns to Yesung, who doesn't seem to care.

"Who knows?" Yesung says happily. "This is an adventure! We get to see more of Seoul!"

Kyuhyun grumbles something about wanting to go back to his computer because he's spent enough time with Yesung already. Plus, he knows that it's a bad sign when ten minutes later, a girl comes up to him and tells him that he has an uncanny resemblance to Cho Kyuhyun of Super Junior ("Especially with those sunglasses on.")

\--

Their seventh stop is back at the Super Junior dorm, and Kyuhyun has to remind himself that Yesung is  _not_  is boyfriend when Sungmin comes up to them and asks, "Were you guys just out on a date?"

Kyuhyun opens his mouth up to say no, but Yesung nods giddily, "Yes!" he says, and grabs onto Kyuhyun's hand tighter.

Sungmin grins and turns to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun knows exactly what's running through Sungmin's mind, mostly because he's told his hyung everything he's thought about their relationship. He can feel his cheeks redden.

"He is  _so_  your boyfriend," he mutters into Kyuhyun's ear when he passes him, and Kyuhyun fumes.

\--

Okay, so maybe Yesung  _is_  his boyfriend, Kyuhyun decides when they make their way into the eighth stop (Yesung's bedroom). Even though he'd still rather not be called "the weird one's significant other." Though with the way that Yesung's now touching the front of his pants, maybe Kyuhyun wouldn't mind that either...

Maybe.

" _Kyuhyun_ ," Yesung moans when Kyuhyun's tongue travels to the side of his neck, licking his skin.

Kyuhyun smiles and decides, yeah, if Yesung is going to make sounds like that, he'll  _definitely_  be the weird one's boyfriend.

\--

"Pay up," Sungmin says to Kangin as they watch from the side. "Told you they were gonna fuck in your bedroom, not mine."

Kangin grumbles as he hands the money over to Sungmin. They watch a little bit longer.

Kangin fidgets uncomfortably.

"Hey, so you know, your bedroom's still available right now, right...?"


End file.
